Perfect Ways To Apologise
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Levi is having a really shitty day, so shitty he's even shouted at Eren, luckily Eren has a surprise for him when he gets home that is going to make his day so much better. AU


**So this is another fandom that I dived head first into :D I did not think I would ship these two like crazy (but I got into the damn series by reading porn of it so that's kind of an indication of where my my brain went) Levi is hands down the best character in the damn show, anyway I hope you enjoy this - first time of writing for this pairing so I hope it's gone well**

Levi was having a shit day. So far he had slept through his alarm, so he was running late which irritated him; had to brace himself through another cold shower as the fuck-head landlord still hadn't fixed the boiler; had to force himself to smile through a conversation with the mad cat lady next door as she told him about her cat that had all the cancer (personally Levi thought the thing looked like it had been re-animated and she should just let it die); had got stuck in traffic with the worst early morning radio DJ and just about got to work with enough time to grab a questionable sandwich from the vendor outside.

Things had not improved when he had sat down at his desk.

He had opened up his inbox, after being away from his desk on a stupid team building course for the last couple of days, to sixty-five new emails (most of which were from Hange which prompted an outbursts of 'I was gone two fucking days, can Shitty-Glasses not survive without me for two days?!'). So along with the mountain of work he had dumped on his desk for that day he had at least two days worth of catching up to do.

He worked through his lunch break, eating his sandwich at his desk (which tasted like cardboard, wet ass and failure and he was eighty percent sure he was going to be vomiting his guts out all weekend). Occasionally his boss, Erwin, would come and grace him with his presence but Levi just scowled up at him in answer to every question he asked before turning back to his computer, already stretched to near breaking point.

Finally, at about quarter past two, he seemed to be making headway. He was ignoring everyone around him, including Erwin and especially Hange, and had finally made a dent in his workload. So he was less than pleased when the phone on his desk began to ring obnoxiously loudly. He tried to breathe through the spark of annoyance at his secretary's inability to do ANYTHING and picked up the receiver.

"This had better be fucking good Sasha or I swear to god I will fire you," he told her. He really should not have been quite as happy with the tiny squeak of fear he heard down the line but he was.

"Um Eren Yeager is on line one for you," Sasha told him, voice shaking slightly as she clearly thought she was about to be fired.

"God fucking damn it," Levi muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in a feeble attempt to calm down. It didn't work. Normally he enjoyed Eren's calls but not today. He did not have time for this shit today. Having said that he couldn't really just put the phone down on him otherwise he'd feel even worse. He sighed. "Alright put him through."

If he was going to make this quick then he wasn't going to give Eren a chance to talk, otherwise he wouldn't be off the phone for half an hour and would have more fucking work to catch up on. He heard the tell-tale click of the line connecting as Erwin dumped another large report on his desk and was suddenly furious again at the prospect of yet more work piling up.

"Levi?"

"What the fuck do you want brat? I'm trying to get some fucking work done!" he shouted. That had ended up coming out louder and harsher than he had intended but that definitely got the message across. There was silence on the other end of the line and Levi briefly wondered if Eren had just hung up.

"Um I just wanted to let you know that I got through to the landlord," Eren said in a small voice, clearly terrified of enraging Levi further. "He came and fixed the boiler and the hot water's working again."

"Oh..." What else could Levi say to that? He had just shouted at Eren when he was ringing up to give him the first bit of good news he'd had all day.

"Also I just wanted to know when you're coming home tonight, if you know," Eren said, still sounding as if he was treading on eggshells. "I've got a surprise for you."

Levi felt like the worst person in the world. Maybe he should have just put the phone down, let Eren leave a message and called him back when he wasn't so annoyed. At least then he wouldn't have ended up screaming at him for doing something nice. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, staring down at his keyboard.

"Eren I'm sorry," he said softly.

"It's fine; you're stressed, I get it," Eren replied but the slight tremble in his voice said that it was anything but fine.

"Doesn't mean I should be taking it out on you though," Levi said. Or Sasha for that matter. He'd get her some flowers or buy her lunch or something to apologise. _Fuck!_ He really was screwing up like a pro-star; taking out his anger on people who really didn't deserve it. Hange and Erwin, on the other hand, could go fuck themselves.

"Well no," Eren said, "but, like I said, I get it."

"I'll make it up to you when I get home tonight," Levi told him.

"Okay," Eren said and Levi could just about hear a smile in his voice. "Do you have any idea when that will be?" Levi sighed. _Always with the difficult questions that were impossible to answer._

"I should be finished around eight although if Erwin fucking Smith," he raised his voice and glared in Erwin's direction, who just smiled in return, "has anything to do with it it might be closer to nine."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be done," Levi sighed. "I'll try and get away as soon as I can."

"Okay," Eren said. "Well just text me when you're on your way back. It's like a ten minute drive right?"

"Something like that, depends on the traffic," Levi replied. "Although if I'm late it shouldn't be too bad."

"Okay well I suppose I'll see you when you get home," Eren said.

"Sure."

"I love you."

"You too," Levi replied before putting the receiver down. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. New plan for the weekend; find a better job that didn't leave him shouting at his boyfriend for no reason.

"So," Erwin's voice cut through the quiet of the office. Levi looked up at him and scowled. "Good plans for the evening?"

"Get fucked," Levi spat before turning back to his computer.

* * *

It was around half passed nine by the time Levi finally arrived home, exhausted but much less pissed off than he had been. He had sent Eren a text as soon as he had left the office and had driven home as fast as the speed limit allowed him too. He wanted to make up for the afternoon although that might take a bit of doing, he still felt incredibly guilty about that.

"I'm home," he called as he pushed the front door closed behind him and slipped off his shoes. "Eren?"

No answer.

Levi made his way into the kitchen, thinking Eren might be cooking with his headphones on again and hadn't heard him, but found an empty room. There was a plate with a sandwich on it, wrapped in cling-film, and a note with his name on it. Levi picked up the note, ignoring the little voice in his head saying that the note was some kind of break-up letter (that little voice was a dick, why would Eren leave a sandwich if he was breaking up with him) and read it.

 _Thought you might want something to eat as I bet you worked_

 _through lunch again, your surprise is in the spare room._

 _E x_

Levi wolfed down the sandwich, not realising until then just how hungry he had been. It tasted a lot better than the sandwich he had for lunch (then again dysentery probably tasted better than that sandwich.) Once he was finished he put the plate in the sink and went upstairs to the spare room. There was still no sign of Eren so Levi assumed he was in the spare room to see his reaction for whatever this surprised was supposed to be.

There was another note on the door. This one simply said ' _Have fun x_ '. Levi raised an eyebrow – that sounded vaguely ominous – before he pushed the door open.

Whatever Levi had expected to be waiting for him on the other side of the door paled in comparison to what was actually in front of him. Eren was kneeling in the centre of the spare bed; emerald green ropes tied intricately over his chest, snaking up his arms simply where he had obviously done it with one hand. His arms were pulled up above his head up to hang from the sturdy light fixture and tied together with a simple slip-knot (also that he could easily have done himself). He was also gagged, blindfolded, completely naked and already herd.

Levi felt his mouth run dry as he stared at the sight before him. _How long had Eren been planning this?_ All he could was gaze at the gorgeous body tied up for him, completely on display. Eren shifted slightly and let out an involuntary moan. It was only then that Levi noticed the faint sound of something vibrating and realised that Eren must have also stuffed himself with a vibrating plug to keep himself open for his cock. That thought alone had Levi sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to hold in his own moan.

There wasn't a lot that could render Levi speechless but for this he had no words. All he could do was stand there, drinking in the sight of Eren, tied and trembling before him. Eren shifted and let out another soft moan as the rope rubbed against his heated skin and Levi seemed to come back to himself. Eren had been good enough to set this up for him so, of course, he was going to enjoy it.

He smirked and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He snapped a picture of the full scene of Eren, kneeling bound on the bed, before going to get a closer look. He moved so quietly he doubted Eren even knew that he was there. His suspicions were confirmed when he reached out to gently stroke Eren's hair and Eren jumped slightly before leaning into his touch, moaning softly through the gag.

"Hello pet," Levi said softly, climbing onto the bed to kneel beside Eren. "This certainly is a surprise. Did you do all this for me?"

Eren nodded. His entire body stiffened as Levi gently ran a fingertip over the back of his neck. He shivered and let his head hang forward, giving Levi more of his neck to play with. Levi leaned in close and ghosted his lips over the back of Eren's neck, relishing the shiver as his breath hit Eren's skin; he loved just how sensitive he was. He took hold of Eren's chin and turned his head so that he could press a soft kiss to his cheek, just above the strap of the gag. Eren tried to lean into Levi's touch but he pulled away almost immediately to kneel in front of him.

"Smile for the camera pet," Levi told him. Eren looked up, blindly, in the direction of Levi's voice as he took a photograph of his face. Levi admired the picture; it didn't do the real thing justice by a long shot but the sight of Eren blindfolded and gagged with his arms above his head really was a thing of beauty.

"You should see how beautiful you look," Levi said. "I think I'm going to set this as your caller ID photo, that way every time you call me I'll have this lovely little reminder of how good you are to me."

The resulting shiver at his words was wonderful. He looked down to see Eren's cock twitch and he chuckled softly to himself. Eren always had gotten off on praise; being told how good he was, how perfect he was or how well he was doing always had him hard and aching. It often helped that 'slut' or 'whore' succeeded either one, allowing Levi to claim everything that was him and use him until they were both spent. The fact that Eren got off on having his photograph taken when he was tied up and gagged was news to Levi though and he was going to use that to his full advantage for as long as he could.

Eren tried to lean forward into Levi's body, desperate to feel his touch and his heat, but Levi pulled away so that he was just out of reach. The movement caused the ropes to rub against Eren's skin, brushing over his sensitive nipples and another moan was muffled by the gag. The smirk twisted its way back onto Levi's lips as he wondered if he should record this. The sound of Eren moaning and panting into the gag as he came would make for a fucking great ring-tone. He'd probably set it as Eren's ring-tone too. Scratch that he would definitely set it as Eren's ring-tone, that way Levi could call him at inappropriate moments so that he could picture Eren's face turning scarlet as he remembered this night.

Levi wound his fingers into Eren's hair and tugged his head back. Eren struggled to breath through his nose as Levi traced his tongue up the column of his neck. He was trembling, panting and begging and Levi had barely done anything! It must have been the anticipation that had already aroused him so much now all he needed Levi to do was to fuck him, hard and fast, but he knew there wasn't a chance in hell that Levi was going to let him off that easily. This became apparently clear when Levi gave his hair a harsh tug, forcing his head backwards so that he could softly kiss Eren's bottom lip.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" he purred. "It's not every day I find a beautiful slut so willingly tied up in my bed for me. I think you've made it far too easy but, don't worry, I will offer you no such courtesy."

Eren seemed to melt at his words, if it wasn't for the ropes holding him tied upright he probably would have collapsed there and then. Levi ran a fingertip down Eren's forehead and over the blindfold. He briefly toyed with the idea of taking it off, knowing exactly what he would see if he did – hazy, unfocused eyes with pupils blown wide – but decided against it. It would be far more entertaining to have Eren try to guess where he was. He could see his eyes cloud over with pure, unadulterated lust another time.

Levi continued trailing his fingertips down to run along Eren's top lip, then his bottom lip, just brushing the gag. He revelled in the fact that Eren shivered and pressed himself forward, needing more of that touch. The rub of the rope against his skin seemed to mean nothing as long as he could feel Levi's hands on him.

"So needy," Levi said softly. "I've barely even done anything and you're already begging me to fuck you. Would you like that pet? Do you want me to fill you up with my big, hard cock and make you cum all over yourself?"

Eren nodded vehemently. Levi chuckled. _This really was too easy._

"Well you're going to have to earn it."

Eren froze. Clearly he thought that he had done enough to have earned Levi fucking him until he was screaming. He had basically presented himself, ready and willing to be taken... _what more could he do?_ Eren relaxed somewhat as Levi traced his knuckles down his spine, melting at his lover's touch as Levi seemed to turn his bones into liquid. A low moan made it's way out of his throat and he tried to arch into the touch.

"Don't worry pet," Levi said softly and Eren could hear the smirk in his voice. "I won't make you wait too long. I've been fantasising about this perfect arse all week, just waiting for the first chance I got to bury myself in it."

Eren was practically sobbing as Levi reached down and gave the plug inside him a harsh twist. He strained against the ropes, desperate to touch Levi. Watching Eren getting more and more desperate by the second, begging him with his body as his usual assets of his eyes and mouth were unavailable, was fucking stunning. _God, I should be filming this..._

Levi watched Eren writhe for a moment longer before he realised he wanted Eren bent over, well and truly presented to him. He loved seeing Eren bent over and on display, just perfect for spanking him or spreading him open and shoving his tongue inside him. First he wanted one more picture. A sheen of sweat had begun to blossom on Eren's tanned skin and Levi wanted photographic evidence of it. He moved so that he was kneeling behind him and ran a hand through Eren's hair before he grabbed a fistful and yanked Eren's head backwards.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and switched on the front facing camera. He slowly ran his tongue up Eren's neck, maintaining eye contact with the camera as he took the photo. That would be a nice wallpaper on his phone... or a nice caller ID for him on Eren's. Just the thought of Eren blushing and spluttering as he tried to explain that away whenever he called him was too perfect.

"You're providing me with some stunning pictures for when I got away at the end of the month," Levi purred in Eren's ear. "When I get board in meetings I'm going to think back to you like this, tied up so prettily for me, and then, when I'm alone I can look through these lovely pictures of you. I think I'd like some from a slightly different angle as well though, then I can see that beautiful arse of yours."

Levi stood on the bed and was just about able to reach the light fixture so that he could untie the ropes. He let Eren collapse onto the mattress, panting and completely boneless, before he took the end of the rope and began to tie it to the end of the bed, pulling Eren forward so that he was face down with his backside in the air.

"Now," Levi said as he began placing soft butterfly kisses down Eren's back. "I'm going to need you to stay very still while a take a few more photos of you to get me through my next business trip. Can you do that for me?"

Eren nodded, not trusting his voice to work properly if he tried to make a sound. He was rewarded with a hard smack to his backside before a harsh hand in his hair yanked his head backwards.

"I said can you do that for me?" Levi hissed dangerously in his ear and Eren felt a spark of arousal run through him. He groaned through the gag and nodded as best he could with Levi's hand still fisting his hair. He heard Levi hum with satisfaction. "Good boy," he said softly and the hand in his hair became gentler; petting instead of pulling. "If you can do this for me then I'll let you have a reward."

The promise of a reward had Eren's upper body pressing into the mattress so that his backside was lifted higher, presented to Levi in the most delicious way imaginable. Levi couldn't resist. He spread Eren open, trailing hot open mouthed kisses over the firm flesh of his backside before tracing his tongue around the edge of the plug. The effect was beautiful as Eren screamed into the gag, clenching his fists and tugging on the rope in a desperate attempt to get free but he dutifully kept his lower half still for Levi to continue.

"Now let's really hear you scream," Levi said as he flicked a switch on the plug that turned the vibrations from the lowest setting to the highest.

The gag muffled most of the resulting moans that tore their way out of Eren's throat but it was still music to Levi's ears. He never got tired of hearing the sounds Eren made as he fucked him. Levi twisted the plug, shifting it around until he brushed something that made Eren begin to tremble. Levi smirked to himself as he held the plug in place and ran his tongue over Eren again. He could practically feel the strain of Eren's muscles as he tried to keep himself steady as he gave into Levi's touch.

Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's lower back before pulling out his phone. He switched the camera angle so that he could take a photograph of Eren's backside, spread open and stuffed. He slowly began to pull the plug out, making sure to move it around as he did, making it even harder for Eren to stay still. As the plug left him gaping Levi took another picture, keeping Eren open as best he could with one hand.

"You really should see these photographs," Levi said as he dropped his phone on the bed, switching off the plug and dropping that too. "Such a beautiful, perfect little slut." Eren shivered and Levi couldn't resist having another taste. He spread Eren open and ran his tongue over him. Eren pushed himself back as best he could, desperate to feel more of Levi's tongue inside him but, as soon as Levi realised what he was doing he pulled away.

The whine of protest that left Eren's throat made Levi chuckle. He gave Eren's backside a playful but hard slap, making Eren moan and writhe again, before he slipped off the bed and began to undress. He watched Eren trying to work out where he was without the use of his eyes and revelled in the flash of panic when he thought Levi had just left him there to get himself off. Levi dropped his shirt on the floor before he went over to the bed. He took hold of Eren's chin and turned his head, pressing a soft kiss to Eren's cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm still here," he said softly. He ran his thumb over Eren's bottom lip before pulling away and continuing to undress. "You really do look lovely with something shoved in your mouth," Levi mused. "It's a shame I'm way too possessive to share you; you'd look beautiful with a cock in your mouth while I fuck you."

Eren groaned, letting his head fall forward as his neck seemed unable to support it anymore. _Clearly he liked that idea too._

When the last of his clothing was off Levi went back over to the bed. He traced a fingertip down Eren's spine, loving the sight of him shivering at his touch – _poor kid must be wound so tightly_ – before he picked up his phone. A sudden idea flashed through his mind; _now that really would be something to get me through the next trip_. He turned his camera on to video and set it up on the nearest flat surface that would give him a perfect view of Eren as he fucked him. More than anything he wanted to see Eren's face as he came.

"Now," Levi said once he had finished setting the camera up and gone to sit beside Eren on the bed, stroking his hair. "I'm going to do something a little different this time. This time while I fuck you, just how you like to be fucked, I'm going to film you. Are you alright with that?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Eren nodded.

"Good," Levi said. Knowing that Eren was alright with it probably meant that they could do it again at some point and that thought made Levi's cock twitch. Obviously getting filmed and filming someone was a kink of his too. "So I don't want you trying to hold any of those gorgeous moans in. I want to be able to hear everything so the next time I'm away I can watch my stunning little slut and plan all the things I'm going to do to you when I return home. Are you ready for me to fuck you hard and fast?"

Eren nodded and this time there was no hesitation.

"Good boy," Levi purred. He kissed Eren's forehead softly before he got off the bed and turned his phone onto record. This was going to be the best masturbation material he had ever had while spending lonely nights in a soulless hotel room with nothing but his hand and his imagination for company.

As he went back over to the bed he grabbed a bottle of lubricant that Eren had left on the floor, flipped it open and poured a generous amount onto his hand. He coated his cock in it then squeezed some over Eren, not that he needed it as Eren had done a good enough job or preparing himself but loving the way Eren shivered as the cold hit him and the lubricant dribbled down over his skin.

"You ready to be filled slut?" Levi asked as he began to push the tip of his cock inside Eren. Eren nodded, moaning loudly. Without any other warning Levi buried himself to the hilt inside Eren, making heated moans force their way out of both of them. Eren's head dropped forward as Levi began thrusting into him. Within seconds Levi's hand was in his hair, roughly forcing his head back. "Keep your head up," he commanded. "I want to see your face when you cum."

Levi shifted his angle slightly so that he was ramming into Eren's prostate with each thrust. He could feel Eren getting tighter and, if the screams were anything to go by, he was very close. He was desperate for release that much was obvious as he kept pushing himself back, wanting Levi's cock as deep as it would go. He had already been hard when Levi had come in and Levi hadn't exactly gone easy on him.

"You want me to make you cum pet?" he asked breathlessly. Eren groaned into the gag and nodded. "Fuck this," Levi growled, "I want to hear you."

He grabbed Eren's hips roughly, still keeping up his unrelenting pace, and reached over to undo the strap on the gag. It was difficult doing it one handed but he just about managed to loosen the straps enough so that he could yank the ball out of Eren's mouth before turning the attention of his free hand to Eren's cock.

"God Levi!" Eren screamed as Levi stroked his cock in time with his thrusts. "I'm going to cum! Fuck me I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me Eren," Levi panted and began thrusting as deep into him as he would go. He felt Eren's entire body go rigid as he came with a scream of Levi's name. As he did he tightened around Levi to almost vice like grip pushing Levi over the edge as well. He spilled into Eren with a strangled cry of his name, still thrusting to make sure they both road out their pleasure.

Panting and with just enough brain function to know that he had to move Levi pulled out of Eren. A soft grasp of protest left Eren's lips at the loss and Levi smiled to himself.; clearly both of them wanted him to stay buried inside Eren for the rest of the night. On shaking legs he got off the bed and went over to his phone. He turned the recording off, leaving the phone where it was, and went to untie Eren. The ropes were quite tight from where he had been tugging on them but eventually they came lose.

Once he was free Eren collapsed into a boneless mess on the mattress. He rubbed his wrists to get some of the feeling back into them before he took off the blindfold. He blinked against the sudden onslaught of light but smiled when he saw Levi leaning against the end of the bed, gazing at him fondly. Eren reached up, tangling his fingers in the longer hair at the top of Levi's head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

"You alright?" Levi asked once he had pulled away.

"I'm fantastic," Eren said. "You?"

"I am amazing," Levi replied as he flopped down onto the bed next to Eren. ""So what prompted all of this?" Eren shrugged.

"Well I thought you've been so stressed out recently I thought I'd do something to help with that," he said. "Plus I was on a half day so it was easy to set up."

"You're so wonderful," Levi said. "I'm so sorry about this afternoon."

"You're forgiven," Eren smiled, running his fingers through Levi's fringe.

"You're amazing," Levi said before kissing him softly. How had he got so lucky to find someone like Eren?

"Note to self though," Eren said, rubbing one of his wrists as they pulled away, "slip-knots get tighter and they're kind of painful."

"Yeah that was dangerous," Levi said, suddenly serious. "What would you have done if I hadn't come home for ages; you could have lost circulation!"

"Why do you think I got you to text me?" Eren asked as if that was obvious. "Also I heard you come in so I waited to do that until I knew you were in the house."

"Just be careful in future though, I don't want you to get hurt," Levi said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We should probably go get cleaned up," Levi said after a pause. "I'll go run the tap for a bath."

"Or," Eren said, catching his shoulder to stop him from getting up, "we could stay here and make-out like we're in our late teens."

"Your late teens was about three years ago," Levi grinned, "and when I was in my late teens you were like, what, two?"

"Well that's because you're old," Eren chuckled.

"Are you looking to get punished again?" Levi asked glaring at him.

"God I hope so," Eren grinned, slipping his hand around the back of Levi's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Levi wrapped an arm around Eren's waist kissing him back, slipping his tongue passed Eren's lips to massage against his. He pulled Eren close, relishing the skin on skin contact and feeling much less stressed than he had in a very long time.


End file.
